


The smile

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes one should simply not get up.





	The smile

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-01-27 06:26pm to 06:42pm

Tezuka Kunimitsu was not happy. 

First he had overslept, therefore missed the train which resulted in missing the bus which led to him arriving at school barely able to make it to class on time which made him miss his normal morning routine.

Second, not having had time in the morning resulted into a very high stack of papers during lunch which caused him to not eat at all, once again. 

Third, training had proofed to be much more strenuous than normal. Especially the continued fighting between Momoshiro and Kaidoh. He really needed to think about something to stop them. 

And now... Now he sat in the club room, with his head in his hands, not believing how utterly wrong the day had gone. 

"Tezuka?"

And he had forgotten about Fuji still being there as well. Perfect. 

"Are you alright?"

"Did you need something?"

Fuji blinked then stepped up to his locker. 

"I know something that will cheer you up."

Stepping back over, he handed him a small envelope. Opening it carefully Tezuka had to stop a small smile. 

"Where did you take this?"

"The stream you showed to me. I went back a few days ago to take it."

"It's beautiful, Fuji. Thank you."

The other boy grinned.

"Turn it over."

"Fuji, you can't..."

"I could and I did. We'll leave tomorrow."

Shouldering his bag Fuji kissed him softly on the lips.

"But now I'll treat you to dinner."

"Fuji..."

"No. I know you didn't have lunch and today is special anyway."

"Fuji..."

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka finally smiled.


End file.
